Ice Age: My Family Herd
by IceAgeLover51
Summary: Aaliyah is a lone saber who left her pack. She has been traveling North by herself but one day that all changes. While moving North, she runs into a sloth named Sid and a mammoth named Manny. They plan to travel together and then they end up with returning a human baby home. They meet Diego who joins them but Ali thinks this saber is up to no good. Little does she know she is right
1. A Mammoth & Sloth

**Aaliyah's POV**

My name is Aaliyah and I'm a saber. I was walking North the opposite of where everyone else was going. There was an Ice Age going on and everyone was moving to get warmer. To me, I didn't care and no one did either. You see I never talked to anyone since I left my pack. My pack, they had this tradition that when someone become old enough they had to kill an innocent baby or animal to prove themselves. I didn't agree so I left and plus my sister lead an attack on our pack. Only six of them survived me included. So I just left and never spoke a word to anyone. Most of the animals I met took me as a mute and didn't care really. I made my way through the crowd and sighed.

"What am I doing to myself? I'm just pushing people away and I don't talk to anyone. I need to be more open and talk but..." I said to myself. "Whatever no one cares so I have to be a mute and never talk to anyone." I sighed again and started walking furthur away from everyone. After walking a bit away from everyone, I heard screaming, and talking. I followed the voices and I poked my head around a boulder to see Frank and Carl, the Rhino brothers, a few feet away from a sloth and a mammoth. I ran into Carl and Frank once and they tried to intimidate me but no avial. After I taught them a "lesson" they were terrified of me so I loved it in a way and used it to my advantage.I smirked and thought **_Pefect I haven't seen them in ages and I get to have a little fun. I may not be a ruthless killer but I like to intimidate bigger mammals then me sometimes_** "Frank, Carl~!" I sung in a creepytone as they both froze and the four of them looked at me. "Oh no Frank is it?" "I'm afraid it is Carl" "B-but we haven't seen her in years! No way we are dreaming right now" "Oh really then?" I said as they both turned around "Ahh! it _IS_ her!" Carl said. I chuckled evilly and said "Yep its me. So I suggest you leave them alone unless you want to get the claws again" "N-no it's alright Allie we were just leaving right Carl?" Frank said. "Y-yeah uh see ya!" He said and they both ran off.

I scoffed a bit as I looked at their retreating forms and said "Scardy-cats" as the sloth came up to me and said "Thank you so much for saving us." "Yeah thanks did you know those guys?" The mammoth asked. "Your welcome and yeah I met them while moving North. They tried to intimidate me but it was no use. I taught them a little "lesson" and they were terrified of me after that so I used it to my advantage." I said with a slight smirk. "Thank you again. My name is Sid and you are?" "Aaliyah but it's Allie, or Ali for short. Who are you mammoth?" I said looking at him. "Manfred." "Manfred yuck man how about Manny the moody mammoth?" Sid said. I roll my eyes smiling a bit. "Shut up Sid" He said to him. "So what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Sid asked turning to me. "Just moving North. Staying away from everyone. I don't really have a pack anymore so it's just me" "You too huh?" Manny asked and I nodded. "What about you guys?" "Well Manny was moving North and I was trying to find my family so we can move South but they abandoned me. Then I ran into Manny while trying to escape those rhinos."

I frown and put a paw on his shoulder. I feel bad for him that his family abandoned him. He looked at me and smiled. "So you guys coming or what?" Manny asked as he faced the other way waiting for us "I am. You want to join us Ali?" I look at them in disbelief and thought this is a dream but I knew it wasn't. Instead I simply nod and the two of us join Manny. Now it was the three most unlikliest species traveling together. I felt it was weird because sloths are prey to sabers, same with mammoths and yet here I am traveling with them. My first thought of this is _' **What a weird herd we are'**_ but then I thought _**Maybe these two will help me get rid of my mute problem. Sid seems really nice at first, Manny too but I take him more of the annoyed, hot-head type.**_ As we started walking, Sid started talking about somethings his family did as we entered a clearing, and gather some wood to make a shelter.


	2. A Baby Human

Aaliyah's POV

Manny and I were carrying some wood with no problem while Sid was carrying one stick but to him it felt like more then that. I looked at him feeling sorry for the poor guy. He lacked upper body strength and that his family abandoned looked at him and said "That's your shelter?" Sid looked at us and said "Hey your big guy, you got a lot of wood I'm a little guy" Manny looked at me then to Sid as he said "Sid, Ali is smaller then me and yet she has ton of wood. Plus your carrying half a stick." I looked at my wood I was carrying and he was right. "I hate to say it but it's true. I'm smaller yet I have a lot of wood like Manny " "Well yeah but your a saber." "So?" I said with a brow raised. "So you have more strength. You sabers are stronger then any mammals that don't have tusks or anything like that. Your supposed to be strong" Manny sighed and said "She may be a saber but she is strong on her own. Most saber girls aren't strong remember?" Oh yeah I forgot that saber girls aren't as strong as male sabers but none the less I was trained by mom and dad to be strong. I still wish they were here now. "Oh yeah but still with my little stick and my highly evolved brain" Manny and I both looked at each other with the 'oh-yeah-right-evolved' look then Sid wacked himself and said "I shall create fire." "Fascinating" then we started to build our shelters. He broke the stick in half and said "We'll see if brains triumph over brawns tonight now won't we?" Manny and I exchange a brow raised look at each other knowing Sid lacks both brains and brawn as we continued to build our shelters

~Few Hours Later~

Manny was lying in his shelter and I was in mine as we watch Sid in the pouring rain trying to start a fire. "Hey I think I saw a spark" Manny said. Sid looked hopeful but then he was sad. He walked over to Manny and said "Any chance I can squeeze in there with you Manny old pal?" Manny rolled his eyes and said "Isn't there someone else you can annoy? Friends? Family? Posionous Reptiles?" "Well like I said my family abandoned me. They just migrated without me. You should've seen what they did last year. You know what I mean. They woke up early, then they quietly tie my hands and feet together, then they gagged me with a field mouse, barricaded the cave door and covered their tracks, went through water so I'd lose their scent, and-and who needs them anyway? He tried to get comfortable on one of Manny's tusks. I sighed and just lied my head down as I heard a thump. "So what about you, you have family?" It was silent. I guess Manny didn't answer. "Alright we'll talk more in the morning" It started to hail and I slowly drift to sleeping listening to the sound of hail.

~Skip To Morning~

I woke up and went hunting. I ate some deer then came back to see Manny and Sid up. "Well morning boys" I said with a bit country accent in my voice. "Morning" They said in unison. "So where are we off to?" I ask stretching. "I was thinking maybe that way" Manny said pointing one way with his trunk. I look that way and said "Alright" We started walking that way. A few minutes after we started walking, Sid started talking about his family or atleast I think he was. I wasn't paying attention. I looked at Manny with a 'he-is-so-annoying' look. He rolled his eyes and gave me a 'tell-me-about-it' look. I nod then roll my eyes at Sid. **How long are we gonna be stuck with him?** We walked into an area with cherry blossoms as Sid continued talking. I looked at Manny with a 'will-he-ever-shut-up?' look and he shook his sighing. I knew that was a no and I sighed too. I saw a human up ahead and both Manny and I stopped. Sid bumped into us and said "Manny? Ali?" He went pass us and saw the human. The woman looked at us and then looked down at the thing she carried in her arms. She puts the thing towards us and it was rolling back to her but then Manny stopped it and brought it to us. We looked at it to see a baby, who was asleep but then woke up when he saw us. Sid went in front of him and said "Look at him he's okay!" The baby smiled at us as we looked to the woman to see her gone. "She's gone" Sid said. Manny was walking away as Sid and I looked at it. "Wait Manny aren't you forgetting something?" "No" "But you just saved him" "Yeah Manny. We can't just leave him here." Manny stopped as Sid picked the baby up. "Look there is smoke. That's his herd up the hill." "We should return him" I add. Manny groans and said "Fine so how may I ask do you plan on getting up there?" Sid and I exchange smirks then walk over to the waterfall with Manny right behind us.


	3. Another Saber & Abandoned Camp

_**Aaliyah's POV**_

* * *

The three of us were standing in front of the waterfall. Manny nodded for Sid to go. "Wait Sid are you are gonna make it up there with the baby?" I asked. He looked at me and said "Of course I will Allie." He grabbed a rock and began to climb. I was worried. What if he falls and they both get killed? I shook my head. "You're an embrassement to nature do you know that?" Manny said to him. "This is cake! I'm fine, I'm fine!" I heard him whisper. "I'm gonna die." Sid climbed on a rock but then the baby slipped through his grasp. "MANNY! ALLIE!" Both Manny and I tensed up and locked or gaze on Sid and the baby. The baby slipped and Manny held out his trunk to catch it but another saber caught it Manny hit it upside the head with the trunk catching the baby. The saber growls, swiping his paw trying to claw at Manny's trunk and get the baby but I stand in front of the two and growls at him. He looks at me confused then clears his throat and said "Um that pink thing is mine" I take a closer look at him and for some reason those green eyes look very familiar and he definitely seems familiar. Where have I seen him before? "No actually that pink thing belongs to us" Sid says as he falls down the edge and lands on his face. "Us? You three are a bit of an odd trio" Manny glares at him and says "There is no us." "I see. You can't have one of your own so you want to adopt" I raised a brow at him. Was he serious? "Look I'm sorry to interrupt your snack but we gotta go" Sid said pulling the baby away. "The baby? Please I was returning it to his herd" Yeah sure... Liar "Oh yeah. Nice try bucktooth!" Sid exclaimed reading my mind. "You calling me a liar?" The saber said getting his face close to Sids. "I didn't say that" Sid said nervously trying to escape his gaze. I snap my head towards them and walk over to Sid. "You were thinking it" The saber said lowly and threatningly. Sid leaned closer to me and whispered loud enough for the saber to hear. "I don't like this cat, he reads minds." "Name's Diego friends" He said looking at the three of us. "Manfred and I'm not your friend. "Sid and that's Aaliyah or Allie" I glare at Diego. "If your are looking for the humans, you're wasting your time, they left just this morning" He said looking at Manny. "Thanks for the advice now beat it" Manny said to him, then he leaned closer to us. "Alright I'll help you two return to it's herd but promise me Sid you'll leave me alone after that" "Okay, okay deal hey what's your problem?" "You are my problem" "What about Allie?" "She only been here for a few minutes and yet I like her. She isn't annoying as you." "Well I think you are stressed and that's why you eat so much. I mean it's hard to get fat on a vegan diet" I don't think Manny is fat. He looks normal to me. "I'm not fat. It's all this fur it makes me look poofy" "Alright you have fat hair but whenever you want to talk, I'm here" I got to admit these two were two crazy animals.

"What you doing just drop it on the ledge?" Manny said to Sid as we made it to the top of the cliff. Sid put the baby on the ledge. "Wait shouldn't we make sure they found him?" Sid asked as Manny and I exchange a smirk. "Good idea" He said then threw Sid on the ledge as Sid protested. "Uh this is a problem" Sid said as we walked up. "Now what?" Manny said then looking around. "Oh that's perfect" I sighed and tsk'd. _Yet they say humans are more evolved._ We walked into the camp. I guess that saber, Diego was right. The humans did leave. I looked around to see the whole camp trashed and deserted. I heard a thump and saw it was the baby who fell into a basket. I walked over to them and stood by Manny watching him. Soon enough Diego popped out. "I told you they were gone" "Oh look who decided to show up" I said quietly. "Don't you have some poor defensless animal to disembowl?" Manny asks. Before Diego can answer, Sid comes up behind us and said "I mean they couldn't have gone far. They could've gone this way or this way, or-" "You don't know much about tracking do you?" Diego asks raising a brow while looking at Sid. "Hey I'm a sloth I see a tree, eat a leaf that's my tracking" He replies holding two sticks in his hands. Diego looks at the sticks below him and grabs one. He studies it and said "Well you didn't miss them by much. It's still green. They headed North two hours ago" "Hey it's still green. They headed North two hours ago" Sid mocked Diego with the sticks making me and the baby laugh. He falls down in the basket and a dead fish flings onto Manny's trunk. I giggle and laugh along with the baby who clapped his hands. Diego came over, shaking his head and said "You don't need this kind of aggravation. Give me the baby, I can track humans a lot faster then you three can" Diego said pulling the baby towards him. I raised a brow. Was this saber serious? I can track just as good as he can. Idiot. "And you are just a good citzen helping out right?" I said softly but sternly, pulling the baby to Manny. "I just know where the humans are going" Diego said pulling the baby back. "Glacier Pass. Everyone knows they have a settlement on the other side." "Well unless you know how to track then you won't make it when the pass closes up with snow which should be about tomorrow? So you can give the baby to me or go get lost in a blizzard" Diego said trying to show an innocent look. Manny glared at him and picked up the baby. I huffed quietly, hoping Manny doesn't give the baby to Diego. My wish was granted as Manny drops it in Sid's arms. "Here's your little bundle of joy. We are returning to the humans." Sid smirks and walks to Diego. "Aww the big bad tigey-wigey get left behind. Poor tigey-wigey" "Sid tigey-wigey is gonna lead the way along with Ali" Thank you Manny! Finally someone who knows I can track. I thought as I rolled my eyes and smiled. Sid's smirk dropped as he went closer to Manny. "Manny c-can I talk to you for a second?" "No. The sooner we find the humans the sooner I can get rid of Mr. Stinky Drool Face and the baby too." Sid's eyes widen as Manny began to walk away. I walked right next to him. Behind me I could hear one of them talking. "You know you won't always have Jumbo around to protect you and when that day comes I suggest you watch your back. Cause I'll be chewing on it." Diego said to him. Manny must have heard it too. "Hey Ubertracker up front where we can see you" "Help me" I heard Sid whisper as Diego joined my side and the two of us led the group. This could be one long journey and one crazy adventure for all four of us.


End file.
